


Le sens du combat

by Nelja



Category: Ergo Proxy - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Pre-Canon, Violence
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-14 12:24:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Une sorte de romance entre dieux de la guerre. KazukisSenekis, spoilers sur les épisodes 8 et 9.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le sens du combat

**Author's Note:**

> Ergo Proxy appartient au studio Manglobe.

L'existence des Proxies n'a pas de sens, du moins aucun qui puisse leur donner une satisfaction, et ils le savent.

Kazukis pourrait naturellement désespérer de savoir cela. Mais ce serait une solution de facilité, une solution sans élégance. Non, il vaut mieux le vivre comme un défi, un encouragement à créer une signification soi-même, à la choisir, à vivre une vie toute de magnificence, grandiose et mouvementée, suffisamment brillante pour être son propre sens.

La guerre a un sens. Bien sûr, l'issue d'une bataille ne compte pas. De toute façon, les humains meurent toujours trop vite, inutilement, stérilement. Mais le courage héroïque, la force qui détruit, la croyance illusoire qu'il y aura un vrai changement, apportent de jolies enluminures qui donnent une forme de beauté à une destruction inévitable.

Il n'y a pas de sens à attendre paisiblement quand tout finira par être détruit, mais il y en a un à détruire ce qu'on peut. Construire est offrir un cadeau à ceux qui ont décidé de les supprimer sans tenir compte de leurs sentiments ; détruire est leur en prendre un peu. Mener ses troupes à la bataille était une façon de presque les comprendre, de partager leur envie de violence, de pouvoir, de tuer avant d'être tué.

Et s'il n'avait pas marché contre les villes voisines à leur tête, il n'aurait jamais rencontré Senekis.

Elle était flamboyante et cruelle, la plus belle créature qu'il ait jamais vue. Elle semblait voler, à force de sauts longs et souples et d'appuis sur les rubans de métal tranchant qui lui servaient d'auréole. Senekis semblait une personnification de la fureur et de la gloire alors qu'elle se gorgeait de sang, parfois sans épargner ses propres hommes.

Ils s'étaient battus, mais ils ne s'étaient pas tués. Ils s'étaient défiés, ils s'étaient insultés, ils s'étaient étreints. Pendant que leurs hommes s'égorgeaient, il avaient commencé une cour faite de violence, de serments et de lutte pour la suprématie.

Kazukis avait découvert qu'il n'avait pas connu la vraie guerre jusqu'à maintenant. Il n'y a pas de sens à vivre paisiblement quand le coeur peut battre à s'en déchirer la poitrine sous l'effet du défi et de l'angoisse.

Et puis à force d'affrontements, ils s'étaient déclaré leur amour, et ils s'étaient promis l'un à l'autre. Ils s'étaient juré que celui qui vaincrait l'autre au combat prendrait possession de lui et de sa ville.

C'était la meilleure part de leur amour, pensaient-ils au début, quand ils étaient assurés du coeur l'un de l'autre sans connaître l'ennui de la victoire et de l'immobilisme, sans que rien ne soit encore gagné.

Leurs guerres étaient devenues plus complexes, plus destructrices. Kazukis s'était renforcé avec des armées de soldats mécaniques, sans âme, aussi froids et lumineux que l'acier. Senekis ne l'avait pas suivi. Bien sûr, elle avait augmenté le niveau de sa technologie, mais c'était toujours des humains aux commandes. Senekis croyait au sang, celui qu'on lui offrait et celui qu'elle prenait, celui des hommes morts au combat et celui qui coulait encore du ventre des jolies femmes qu'elle prenait parfois comme servantes privilégiées, tout aussi inutile, absurde, stérile et beau que celui des combats.

Et pourtant, même au coeur du combat qui déciderait du vainqueur et du vaincu, ils ne trouvaient pas toute la satisfaction qu'ils auraient imaginé.

Alors, sans vouloir renoncer à un serment qui était ce qu'il y avait de plus beau dans leur vie inutile et brûlante, ils s'étaient endormis, donnant leurs indications et attendant le jour où ils pourraient se réveiller ensemble.

Bien sûr, il ne fallait pas espérer des humains qu'ils continuent à comprendre le sens des combats de leurs dieux, s'ils n'étaient plus là pour les guider, figures prophétiques de pouvoir et de mort. L'amour éternel n'est pas quelque chose de si facile à comprendre pour eux, même s'ils prétendent parfois le contraire. Les hommes de Kazukis, pour avoir refusé de continuer le combat, avaient été tué par les Knights, et ceux de Senekis avaient perdu tout contact avec elle et enfermaient les femmes à qui elle continuait à envoyer ses rêves.

Et pourtant, ils ne s'étaient pas réveillés pour les remettre dans le droit chemin, pour guider à nouveau leur guerres, pour les mener à nouveau au combat. Ce qui avait autrefois tout leur intérêt était devenu un simple moyen.

Pris dans les batailles de leurs coeurs, dans l'espoir et la peur de se retrouver, dans la hâte et l'inquiétude, ils n'avaient plus besoin d'autre mouvement pour savoir que leur existence convulsive et violente brillerait pour quelque chose.


End file.
